The stereoscopic display has become a trend in the display field. A fundamental principle for the stereoscopic display lies in: the stereovision vision is resulted from the parallax, i.e. a left eye of a viewer only sees a left eye image and a right eye only sees a right eye image, wherein the left eye image and the right eye image are a pair of stereoscopic images with parallax.
One method to achieve the stereoscopic display is a time serial manner, in which at a first time slot, a display device displays a image for the left eye, when only the left eye of a viewer can see this left-eye image, and at a second time slot, the display device displays a image for the right eye, when only the right eye of a viewer can see this right-eye image, and thus, due to the visual persistence of the viewer's eyes, the viewer feels that the left and right eye pictures are seen at the same time, and a stereovision can be generated generates.
Another method to achieve the stereoscopic display is a parallel manner, in which at the same time a display device displays a image for the left eye and a image for the right eye alternately in different regions, and preferably, the images are displayed precisely in pixel level, and thus, by using a parallax barrier or a polarized glasses, the right eye and the left eye of a viewer can respectively see the image for the right eye and the image for the left eye so as to achieve the stereoscopic display.
Polarized glasses type stereoscopic display is a mainstream technology in present stereoscopic display field, the basic structure of this technology is to dispose a device which can regulate polarization direction of emitted light at a light emitting side of a display panel. This device may be a phase retarder plate, or a liquid crystal cell, or other any device which can regulate polarization direction of emitted light from different pixels. As shown in FIG. 1, there are from top to bottom: a display panel, a phase retarder plate, an emitted picture and a polarized glasses for viewing. On the display panel, one row is for displaying the right eye picture, and directly adjacent one row is for displaying the left eye picture. The phase retarder plate is disposed in front of the display panel, and one row thereof has a phase delay of λ/2, directly adjacent one row thereof has a phase delay of 0, in which λ is a light wavelength. Thus, light emitting from pixels corresponding to rows of the phase retarder plate having a phase delay of λ/2 is rotated by 90°. In this way, wearing a polarized glasses with orthogonal left and right eyeglass polarization directions allows the right eye to see only light emitted from right eye pixels, and left eye to see only light emitted from left eye pixels, thereby producing a stereovision. Alternatively, the phase retarder plate has one row of λ/4 phase delay and directly adjacent one row of −λ/4 phase delay, generating left-handed and right-handed circularly polarized light. Wearing a circularly polarized light glasses can produce a stereovision (not shown).
There is also another mode in which a liquid crystal cell and a λ/4 wave plate are disposed on the light-emitting side of the display panel. The liquid crystal cell is used to temporally or spatially form two sets of polarized light with different polarization directions and the two sets of polarized light are converted into left-handed and right-handed circular polarization after transmitting through the −λ/4 wave plate, thereby left and right eye images are distinguished from each other, and realizing full resolution or half resolution polarized light 3D display.
However, the above-mentioned various structures are only suitable to the transmissive 3D display at present, and as for the transmissive 3D display, a backlight source and a polarizer are needed to dispose under the display panel, thus leading to a complex structure and the high cost.